Madara vs The Alchemical World
by Heroic-Alliance
Summary: Madara Uchiha has been unleashed into the Alchemical World! Can the brave Briggs Men bring him down, or are they not enough?
1. Chapter 1

_After Father and the Homunculi were defeated, Edward Elric sacrificed Hohenheim to get his brother's body back, and he and Al parted ways, with Al in Xing and Ed going out west. Ed returned up north from his journey out west to rendezvous with Olivier Armstrong as Olivier's personal assistant in Briggs. However, with Father gone, a new threat emerged from another world. The threat of a man named Madara Uchiha. Madara had arrived in Drachma, using the tailed beast bomb to atom bomb Drachma. He built his army from the dead soldiers and people of Drachma, meaning Fort Briggs has to deal with a Kage level shinobi from the Hidden Leaves... _


	2. Chapter 2

Ft. Briggs

Madara was closing in on Ft. Briggs, with his Drachman Edotenseis by his side, charging at the gate. The sirens blew, and the Briggs Men ran to the cannons.

"Enemy at the gates!" Olivier announced. "All units to the top of the fortress!" The Briggs men and Olivier ran to the top of the fort, firing their cannons at Madara. Madara blocked them, and redirected them back at the fortress, cracking the steel wall.

"Let me handle this!" Edward said. He used his alchemy to create multiple cannons in the Fort Briggs wall, wiping out the Drachman Edotenseis.

"That's my boy Fullmetal!" Oliver remarked, congratulating the blonde alchemist.

"You puny soldiers do not know the true power of a shinobi god." Madara remarked. He used the Tailed Beast Bomb, destroying the fort, but Olivier and Ed survived.

"Let's get out of here!" Olivier said to Ed. The two got in a Briggs jeep and drove back to Central.

Central Command

Mustang met with Emily Martin, President of Creta, Ling Yao, Emperor of Xing, and Prince Claudio, Prince of Aerugo. Roy began the meeting.

"Alchemist leaders, it appears that we have lost Drachma to an unknown threat known as Madara Uchiha." Roy began. "This is why I am proposing a new alliance called the United Alchemist Nations." Roy took off his black coat, and transmuted it into a black flag with a silver wreath and circle with Ed's Flamel crest.

"This will be our flag, and we wave it proudly, to prove that science is real, and to keep it alive from this horrible threat." Mustang said to the three other leaders.

"We will defeat Madara with the might of our combined Alchemic knowledge!" Ling added.

"With Aerugo at our side we can't lose!" Claudio added.

"And I am a Homunculus, so that should give us an edge!" Emily added, as everyone was in shock that she was a Homunculus.

"What Homunculus are you?" Roy asked.

"Lust." Emily answered. "I was injected with a Philosopher's stone made from lustful humans upon my inauguration."

"Well, if Greed allowed us to beat Father, we can truly win this." Roy said.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	3. Chapter 3

Central Command Courtyard

The United Alchemist Nations forces joined together outside Central Command, with the Amestrians in blue, Cretans in green, Aerugonians in red, and Xingese in black. Madara showed up, seeing the yellow flag of Xing, the purple flag of Creta, the red flag of Aerugo, and the green flag of Amestris waving on the battlefield. The four world leaders came to challenge Madara, along with the state alchemists and Briggs soldiers.

"Attack!" Roy yelled. The soldiers of all four remaining nations fired at Madara, but he bounced the bullets back.

"What is happening?" Ed asked. "Is he using a philosopher's stone?"

"What is this stone you speak of?" Madara remarked. "The power I possess comes from my chakra."

"Equivalent Exchange, you just don't get the concept." Ed taunted Madara.

"That case we make Madara use his chakra until he can't use it anymore!" Mustang said. He used his Flame Alchemy on Madara, Alex used his Strong-arm Alchemy to punch fist missiles at him, Olivier and Riza were shooting him, and Mei and Al were shooting at him with alchemy mortar cannons.

"Such insolent parasites!" Madara remarked. "No man can defeat me!" Emily came to Madara and grabbed him.

"If no man can defeat you, then what about a WOMAN!" Emily grabbed Madara, sinking Lust into his body.

"You don't grab men, lady!" Madara taunted.

"I am not grabbing you, I am injecting Lust into you, reversing the Ultimate Spear, sending needles going through your body, and then you will feel a world of pain!" Emily tried to inject Lust into Madara, but it backfired. Madara used his Biju mode and tailed beast bombed the whole alchemical world. The entire alchemist world was doomed and Madara teleported back to his world.

THE END

* * *

A/N: Sorry I rushed the ending, It's just that since my account is now called Rogues Underworld, I wanted to do fanfics from more realistic, grittier, antihero anime like Black Lagoon and Cowboy Bebop. I will be opening up a different world, because as Hero Alliance all the Shounen-esque anime existed on the same world, but now that I am writing for seinen anime, I will make their world barely connected from the world of the shounen, still allowing crossover potential. So, Black Lagoon, Cowboy Bebop, Hellsing, etc. will get their own universe barely connected to the shounen anime universe. Ok tootles!


End file.
